As is well known in the field of radiography, there is a general trend to enhance the speed of processing. Therefore interest has been directed to rapid access of radiographs, being vital in diagnosis. By the manufacturing of films suitable for rapid processing applications an ideal balance should be sought between the thickness of the coated hydrophilic layers and the obtained sensitivity within a short processing time. Sufficiently thin hardened coatings are required in order to limit the water absorption and in order to reduce the drying time. Rapid processing conditions that can alternatively be applied are development processing at higher pH and higher temperatures of e.g. 30 to 40.degree. C., in order to accelerate the said processing.
However thin coated layers as well as high temperature processing or processing in a developer medium having a higher pH bring about deterioration of the photographic images obtained in that it frequently occurs that fogging of the photographic materials occurs, not only for the freshly prepared materials but to a still larger extent for preserved materials, the more the preservation temperature and/or preservation humidity is higher.